


Upon Altars

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: A kiss on the altar of the Goddess, Leviathan.





	Upon Altars

**Author's Note:**

> A soft, cute thing for Obina.

 

It’s hard not to feel as though his mind is melting in his skull, just thinking of the way that Luna smiles. It causes Nyx’s heart to race, a feeling that is so much like that way he feels everyday, another battle in the middle of this bloody, unforgiving war.

That’s what being in love feels like, Nyx understands. This is the first time he’s ever felt it, felt the raging fire of passion and fury under his skin. It’s hard to say anything as he stares at his Princess standing at the altar of Leviathan, watching as she threatens the Goddess of the Sea, the Hydraean, into submission.

Oh, what would Luna say if she could hear him calling her that? 

It’s better that she doesn’t, but at the same time Nyx knows that in their passion and their fury that is the name that he croons against her creamy white thighs. It’s the name he mumbles into her ear, letting his teeth crest ever so slightly over her earlobe. It’s the name he whispers like a prayer as he peppers her stomach with soft, sweet kisses.

He knows that drives her wild— his beard pressing against that sweet skin, the way she reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair. Right now he shouldn’t be thinking of that, not at all, but he can’t help it.

It’s not right, not when the Gods are literally staring their judgment down upon them all, but...

This is a time where he has to be on his guard completely and utterly, and yet Nyx can’t help but to stare at Luna. It’s in the way her white chiffon dress moves like a ghost through the air. It’s in the way she frowns just enough to pull at her lips. It’s in her complete grace and beauty despite the anger and fury when Leviathan screeches. It’s in her cold composure as she pulls her trident up, the magic spilling through the air.

She is his, and he is hers.

Nyx knows that the moment that the ceremony is over, he will have to do something about the ache in his chest and the tingling of his lips. He needs to kiss her, needs to feel her breathing and alive in his fingers. Otherwise— otherwise Nyx may just lose himself in the blue of her eyes and the panic in his chest.

It’s greedy, that much he knows. She is more than just his Princess, more than just the Oracle. 

Nyx is nothing but a fighter, just one of thousands. He can be so easily replaced, and he knows that she cannot. That’s what makes Luna so beautiful and strong to her people, but that isn’t what he sees. That isn’t what he sees at all.

No, he sees the way her hand trembles as she holds up her trident, the way her foot falters just the slightest bit under the weight of her broken body. He told her not to wear the heels, but Luna never listens. She thinks it makes her look stronger, makes her look less delicate.

But Nyx is willing to take her exactly as she is— far too thin, far too shaky, far too weary, yes. But she is perfect in every way that matters to him.

It’s in her flaws, in her imperfections, and that is what made Nyx fall in love with her in the first place.

He wishes that he could take away this pain from her, give her life without the aching in her blood and bones. But that’s another facet of Luna that he’s long ago learned to love. She is dedicated, she’s fierce, she is unwilling to bend or falter. Even if it was better for her, she’s willing to smile through the pain and the agony of calling forth the gods and goddesses of Eos.

And he promised he’d be by her side, for now and for always.

When the ceremony is complete, Nyx is the one to catch her in his arms. She’s exhausted, but the way her feet tremble underneath her, reaching for purchase, his exactly what he expects of her.

“You okay?”

Luna’s blue eyes flutter, and she lets out a soft sigh.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“I’ll live.” She swallows back half laugh, though Nyx can see the pain flutter across her face like a wave.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Nyx says as he brings her back to her own feet, making sure that she doesn’t lose her balance. He can see that some of the others, Noctis in particular, are watching them from the other side of the altar. He can even feel anger from Leviathan wrangling in the waters below, but despite her anger she is complacent now, more than ever before.

“Did I do it?” Her voice is so pained that it breaks a little part of Nyx, a part of him that has no name yet is so intrinsically bound to the woman in his arms that the only thing he can think of to name it is Luna.

“Of course you did,” Nyx says with a smirk, though from the way Luna shakes he wonders how much of that is her and how much of that is him. “I’ve got you, Princess.”

Luna only manages half  a sigh. “What if I told you about calling me that?”

“That I shouldn’t?”

Nyx knows that it’s greedy, that it’s perhaps unfair to the king to be feel this way, but Nyx leans down presses his lips against Luna’s. For a moment it seems as though he’s taken her breath away, he only relaxes when she kisses back, harder than she had ever kissed him before.

Maybe it’s surviving Leviathan, maybe it’s the rush of endorphins, maybe it’s even the pain. But somewhere deep inside of Nyx, he knows otherwise. After all of this time together… He knows better.

When they pull apart, Nyx rests his forehead against hers. “How many more gods do we have to wake up?”

And Luna laughs, and this is enough. She will always be enough.   
  



End file.
